Alone, the last spinjitzu master
by Wayward Grayson
Summary: This is the story of the loss of the ninja, and Cole’s journey alone, without his team, and with little support.
1. Prologue, Cole’s POV

My name, well my name is Cole, I am the master of earth and a spinjitzu master, oh and just so you know, I'm a ghost.

Today myself and my girlfriend, the master of supernatural, Akira, run a Dojo for the, let's say stranger, citizens of Ninjago. But it wasn't always like this, I used to be part of the team of ninja who protected Ninjago, but it cost my brother's and sister their lives.

Akira tells me I need to stop living in the past, but it doesn't matter how much time has passed, they are my family and I will find out what Clause did to them. Even if it takes another 1000 years. And yes I mean 1000, although to be more precise it was 971 years ago tonight I lost them.

The people of Ninjago believe our team just a myth, a story to tell children at bedtime to stop them being afraid of things that go bump in the night.

Right, well this is all getting ahead of myself, I'm sure you're wondering what exactly happened that day, well it was more of a week. So let's travel back 971 years, and one week.


	2. Chapter 1, the Warning

Akira hurried through the city, worried about being recognised as a ghost, fearful of how people would react after what happened in the last village she visited, that was much too close for her liking.

She walked quickly, the hood on her cloak up in a febal attempt to conceal her secret. The teen ghost was close to her destination, planning on speaking with Dareth as a sure fire way to contact the Ninja she seeked.

Unfortunately for her someone spotted the ghost, in a panic they called the police, fearful he was in the city to cause harm, though Akira's true intent was quite the opposite.

In minutes the air was filled with the sound of sirens. All headed for the clueless teen.

Meanwhile up on the Bounty Cole and Jay were doing some training while the rest of the team had gone to deal with a few personal matters.

When the sighting was called in the two best friends just nodded to each other before jumping from the Bounty, their elemental dragons catching them before they headed for the ghost.

It didn't take long for the ninja to be over Akira, and so they began to descend.

In a last ditch attempt to loose the police Akira ducked into an alleyway, hiding behind a bin, listening as the police sped past. Akira let out a sigh of relief and stepped back out into the street, thinking she was out of trouble, she then started back on her journey. 

Only a few steps were allowed to be taken before the ninja dropped down in front of her, startling the teen.

Jay smirked "You look like you've seen a ghost" he said, rather pleased with his joke, though it earned him a death glare from both Cole and Akira. And so Jay's smirk quickly faded.

Only then did Cole speak up, "Who are you? And why are you here?" He questioned, uneasy. Akira looked between the two before speaking "I am Akira Williams, master of the supernatural, a friend. I came her to find you Ninja, to warn you of a worrying threat."

The two ninja looked to each other then back at Akira. Cole speaking once again, "Why should we believe you? This could be a trap, a ploy."

Akira smirked slightly, she pushed her hood down and looked into Cole's eyes, her look making him very much un-nerved. Akira lifted her hand towards him and focused, she didn't have much energy left but she hoped she at the very least had enough to pull this off. 

Cole held his head in pain, and the he simply froze. Jay looked at Akira full of rage " **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!** " He snapped at her. 

"It is as I said, I am the master of the supernatural, and that dear ninja includes all ghosts." She said before dropping her arm, and in doing so releasing Cole, she was now wiped out.

Cole dropped down to his knees as he was released, his head was banging but he was otherwise unhurt.

"If I wanted to harm you I would have done so already, just like that" she said, snapping her finger "Now will you listen, your old friend Clause escaped where I had him trapped, he stole a dangerous blade and is on his way here to destroy the city, and all of you"

Cole stood and looked to Jay, he knew in his gut she was telling the truth both about being able to hurt them, and about her warning. "Ok, you've made your point. Let's return to the Bounty and go through this with the others." He said. Jay was surprised by Cole's trust in this ghost, but he trusted his friends judgement and nodded.

Akira nodded also "Would one of you be so kind as to give me a lift then" she spoke almost quizzically. In response to which Cole nodded, his elemental dragon forming beside him before he jumped up with ease, and motioned for Akira to follow, which she did. 

Jay was already up on his dragon, with a smirk he challenged Cole "Race you" 

He didn't even give Cole a chance to respond before he was up on his way up to the Bounty. Cole scowled after him and flew up after him, irritated his friend had bolted off.

When Cole and Akira reached the Bounty Jay had already landed and had a smug smile plastered across his face. Akira smirked, a little of her energy had come back. So she decided to get payback on the lightning ninja, sending an intangibility blast through his stomach, it wouldn't last long but definitely would freak him out.

Jay looked down and screamed in horror, "T-t-there's a... there's a hole in me!" He shrieked.

Akira chuckled "Oh don't worry it'll wear off, cross my heart" she said with a smile. 

Cole chuckled "Now that... that is pretty funny."

Jay glared, as they stood there Zane walked out from bellow deck, he looked at Jay very much confused, "Hmm, might I ask why there is a hole in Jay? I'm fairly certain that isn't normal." Zane said perplexed, "Would someone tell me what is going on?" He continued as he saw Akira.

"We will explain when the rest return" Cole said, he was still very much amused by Jay's little... situation.

Only about 10 more minutes passed before the rest of the team had arrived back at the Bounty.

Akira was stood in the shadows, hidden from view as the six ninja, Master Wu, and Misako walked in. Kai looked around wondering what was going on, "So Cole, what exactly is happening here? What is so very important we needed to return in such a hurry." He said irritated.

"Because there is a serious danger heading for the city, and for you" Akira said, walking out behind him, causing Kai to jump out of his skin. " **Jeez** , who the heck are you!?!" Kai said startled. Akira smirked slightly at having startled him "My name is Akira Williams, and as I just said I came to warn you. After Clause was spotted in stix's he had a rather unfortunate for him encounter with myself, he was trying to steal the blade of nothing, with the intent of using it against you. I had trapped him but a few days ago he escaped, and then managed to steal the blade" Akira explained, her smirk fading at the severity of the situation.

Master Wu frowned "Thank you for coming to us with this Miss Williams"

Akira nodded and glanced around "I am here to help you Ninja, however you wish for me to" she spoke, addressing the whole group.


	3. Chapter 2, to prevent the inevitable

In the days that passed the ninja prepared the city, setting ghost proof traps, but making sure Cole and Akira knew where they were to avoid them. Everything was going remarkably smoothly for a change.

In order to avoid getting caught in the traps, Akira and Cole had been helping Misako with research on the blade of nothing, all anyone seamed to know was that it was dangerous. It appeared no one knew what it did, which was of deep concern.

The plan was rather simple, either the aray of traps would stop Clause, or they would force him to the park where the fight was on the ninja's turf, where they had a home town advantage, and with eight of them, no matter the swords power it should be an easy win.

Clause had been spotted nearing the city and would most likely arrive within a day, so Now was the time for final preparations. As the group were readying the park for the battle that was inevitable, Zane gave into his curiosity, asking something that had been bothering him for a while, he looked at Akira curiously "You said you know spinjitzu correct? But you are not a student of sensei Wu or Sensei Garmadon, so who is it that taught you?" He said perplexed.

Akira sighed softly, she knew this question was going to come eventually "My sensei was the one who caused both Cole and my own ghostly predicament" she said simply, "Master Yang"

Cole looked at her in silence for a moment, stunned, before speaking up "You... he... how the hell are you not trapped!?!" He stumbled over the word as they came out.

"I could control him, as with any ghost, he realised I was not someone to make an enemy of" she said, pausing for a moment "A few months before you four arrived at the temple I snuck inside, hoping to find somewhere warm to sleep, I have never really had a home. Over the night I was unfazed by the ghostly mess around the temple, my fear is not one Yang could create. And I grew up seeing ghosts no one else could, as well as a host of other supernatural everything's. When he worked out who I was he warned me to leave, but I was too stubborn to listen, so here we are" Akira sighed softly. "I was there when you visited, I wish I could have helped you all, especially you Cole"

Cole nodded, he was still stunned and surprised, but kept most of it hidden. "It is not your fault, so let's just worry about the matter at hand"

Meanwhile Jay had gotten distracted, and so had wondered off. 

Little to the ninja's knowledge Clause was already in the city, and he was waiting to pick the ninja off one by one.

He smirked as he saw Jay alone, walking out behind him. "Hello Lightning" He said with a laugh. Jay sound round startled "CLAUSE!" He almost shrieked, preparing for a fight.

Clause spun the blade as he approached Jay "Ready to die ninja!" He laughed.

Jay glared "You wish, Ninjaaaaago!" He yelled as he started spinning towards Clause.

The dark ghost dodged Jay's attack and chuckled "Is that the best you can do fool?" He teased, trying to provoke the blue ninja.

Jay glared and spun around to face him, sending a bolt of electricity at Clause, who held the blade up. As the lightning hit the blade it simply vanished.

Jay was stunned "oh crud" he murmured, but he was determined not to give up. The master of lightning charging at the ghost with his deep stone shuriken in hand.

Just as Jay was about to throw the shuriken Clause swung the blade at him. As it made contact Jay screamed out, there was a clank as his shuriken hit the ground, followed by the blue Gi floating down to lie beside the shuriken.

Hearing the scream the rest of the ninja ran towards it. By the time they arrived Clause was gone. "JAY!?" Nya yelled, worried about where he might be, and why he had screamed, although he did scream at some very peculiar things. 

Akira spotted the Gi and shuriken, a frown forming on her face. "I'm afraid it is too late, Clause is already here" She spoke softly, looking up at the ninja, "He got Jay"

Nya walked over to the Go in silence, lifting it up gently "No..." she whispered, torn.

"We must return to where it is safer" Wu said solomly, "Here is not a good place to await attack"

The ninja nodded, upset about their brother, but they knew Master Wu was right.

In silence the group returned to the park, moral was crushed and certainty for success was gone.

Nya kept a little distance from the other ninja, she could not and would not believe Jay was gone.

When they reached the park no one was speaking to one another, they had no words of support at the loss of the blue ninja.

They all stood silently, mulling around in wait, no one knew what they should do now, except wait for their foe.

An hour of silence passed when two simultaneous cries of pain broke the silence. Both Cole and Akira were doubled over in pain, clutching their chests. The true battle had begun, and the first strike was magic against the two ghosts.

Lloyd ran to Akira while Kai went to Cole, the unaffected Ninja rather forcibly helping them into a nearby shop, out of harms way. They were powerless to fight this spell, and powerless to help fight Clause.

Lloyd and Kai hurried back outside to join Wu, Nya and Zane, just as Clause stepped out and into view, a smug smile plastered onto his face. Three of his foe's were out for the count, once these five were no more it would be easy to strike down the ghosts. If all his plans were to work.


End file.
